Burnout (video game)
Burnout is a racing video game developed by Criterion Games and published by Acclaim Entertainment for the PlayStation 2, GameCube and Xbox. Burnout was the first in a series of high-speed racing games noted for over-the-top crashes and high-risk gameplay mechanics. Gameplay The main gameplay mode in Burnout is the Championship mode, which is a selection of events with three or four races in each. Here the player competes against three other cars on various courses. Each event gets harder and requires the player to use faster cars to reach first place. After completing each event, a Face Off challenge is unlocked which in turn unlocks a new car if won. Other modes include single race, time attack, and 2-Player. Single race is a mode where the player races against three opponents. In time attack, the player must finish a lap in a certain amount of time. Each location is connected in "Sprints", so hypothetically one could drive from River City (Paris) and end up in Harbor Town (the Costa del Sol) in a matter of seconds. This however, when tried, is impossible. Each location has a distinct collection of traffic that distinguishes one continent from the next; e.g. American taxi cabs versus European taxi cabs and so forth. Burnout features a small collection of cars, including the small Compact, the Sedan, the Pickup and the Muscle. The tracks feature road traffic, on-coming traffic, cross junctions, and obstacles which can make driving at high speeds difficult. In order to travel faster, the player needs to accumulate Boost. The Boost meter can be powered up by driving down the wrong side of the road, drifting around corners at high speeds, narrowly avoiding traffic, one lap without a crash, or swerving to avoid a collision. Colliding with traffic or scenery will causes the car to crash. The crash is then shown from a number of different angles, and a replacement car then appears without damage, but with a loss of some accumulated boost. The accumulated boost can only be unlocked by completely filling the boost meter. This can then be used to produce a Burnout (an increased acceleration of the vehicle) until the boost meter is empty. While the boost is activated, the player can continue to drive dangerously which rewards the player with more boost in their bar when their original boost bar is fully depleted, allowing the driver to chain burnouts together if they are skilled enough. Burnout Dominator attempted to bring back the Burnout feature, Which was changed in releases between the 2 games. Cars Production Burnout was in development for almost two years prior to its release in November 2001. Reception Burnout received "favorable" reviews on all platforms according to video game review aggregator Metacritic Legacy Burnout Storm Since the Burnout first game installment whose released and it succeeded to Burnout gained more installments, The phrase by developer of James Emirzian Waldementer who would to go for full independent racing-action game titled of Burnout Storm. He previous works from Our Internet Wargame, Raiden Storm, Gradius reboot and Anime Recalibur Franchise. Development Crew * Burnout PS2 Credits Crew * Burnout Xbox Credits Crew * Burnout Gamecube Credits Crew External links * Burnout at MobyGames